The present invention relates to lubrication systems, and more particularly to lubricant injectors used in lubrication systems.
Lubricant injectors are known and typically include a body connectable to source of lubricant and an outlet connected to a point of delivery of lubricant, such as for example, a bearing. A piston is disposed within the body and functions to draw lubricant into the body and then dispense the lubricant through the outlet. Various passages and one or more valves within the injector body direct lubricant flow in a desired manner through the body.